


In Which Ezra is Convinced the Force is Broken

by FangirlingPuggle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, One Shot, POV Outsider, Time Travel Fix-It, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingPuggle/pseuds/FangirlingPuggle
Summary: Based off my tumblr promptThe ghost crew post series are transported back to their younger bodies.Ezra has no idea what's going on and is convinced someone has lost their mind be it him or the rest of the crew.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, The Ghost Crew & Kallus | ISB-021
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	In Which Ezra is Convinced the Force is Broken

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off my tumblr prompt and was written while very very sleep deprived  
> https://fangirlingpuggle.tumblr.com/post/636447944634155009/dumb-star-wars-rebels-fic-prompt-so-post-series#notes
> 
> Ezra's POV when the rest of the ghost crew sans Kanan are flung back in time.

There’s an odd ripple in the force when things started to get weird, both he and Kanan felt it at the same moment and he’d been about to ask but before he could get any words out there had been a chorus of thuds of multiple bodies hitting the floor.

  
Kanan had rushed up to check on Hera before Ezra had even fully processed the noise, when he had realized what he’d heard and felt a rush of fear, well he doesn’t know if he heard the loud cry first or if he felt the overwhelming rush of emotions so strong he's almost knocked off balance.

  
Confusion, shock, old grief, joy, and so much love.

  
It’s so much and Ezra can’t even fully process it, especially not when he feels even more tidal waves of emotion hit him and he almost can’t breathe under the weight of it.  
…Or maybe that’s because he’s suddenly in a back breaking bear hug from a Lasat and a Mandalorian.

  
Which are the causes of some of the overwhelming emotions and are also crying.

  
Even Choppers here and is not being a brat.

  
At this point Ezra is panicking and really wants to know what in the force is going on.

* * *

When he does get his answer he just gets more confused.

  
He knows the force is weird and space is weird and there’s a lot of stuff that’s happened that he hasn’t expected.

  
But kriff knows time travel is on another level.

  
But that’s the answer he gets.

  
It makes no sense, but very little about today has made sense.

  
He wants to ask Kanan about all this, if maybe jedi previously dealt with this before, if this is just a thing…

  
But the older Jedi is of no use to anyone right now and hasn’t been since Hera started kissing him, only stopping to give Ezra a hug with he’s pretty sure broke any ribs that Zeb hadn’t managed to break before, only to go right back to kissing Kanan after and shows no signs of stopping or even letting go of the older Jedi anytime soon, if ever.  
Ezra would be mocking them right now but he doesn’t think either would notice if in imperial star destroyer suddenly showed up.

  
So he’ll just have to try and process the whole time travel thing on his own for the moment.

* * *

The thing that finally get’s Kanan and Hera to stop is when Zeb asks “where’s Alex?”

  
That gets tearful reunions the stop and there’s a long beat of silence with leads to a feeling of worry and fear to spread through the force.

  
“Karabast”

* * *

Ezra’s has no idea who Alex is and can’t get a straight answer out of the other spectres because Kanan doesn’t know and still appears a bit out of it like his minds slowly rebooting from having Hera literally kiss him senseless.

  
Whoever he is he’s sent all the other spectres into a panic.

  
“We’ve got to get him out of there now!”

  
“Of course we do, oh kriff he’s going to do something stupid isn’t he”

“of course he will, self sacrificing idiot”

  
“He’ll remember to right? What if he…”

  
“If he doesn’t we’ll just drag him here anyway I’m not leaving him for one moment more than he needs to be”

  
“Yeah we can just knock some sense into him otherwise”

  
“Sounds good, let’s bring him home”

  
Ezra watches the others for a long moment before finally asking “Um whose Alex?”

  
The other’s fall silent and look between each other, it’s Sabine who turns to him slowly smirking and

* * *

“AGENT KALLUS?!”

* * *

Ezra thinks the force must be broken because he keeps trying to sense for a disturbance but can’t find one, just worry coming off the rest of the crew and Kanan’s own confusion.

  
The older Jedi now finally functioning again, although every time Hera gives him a small touch or hug or kiss Ezra’s worried he’s going to go all weird again, which Ezra can’t happen because Kanan is the only other sane person on this ship right now.

  
Because apparently their going to go pick up Agent Kallus.

  
AGENT KALLUS.

  
Imperial ISB Agent Kallus.

  
The kriffing jerk who has tried to kill them multiple times.

  
AGENT KALLUS.

  
“Alex” Hera, Sabine, Zeb and kriff even Chopper keep correcting him and Kanan when they call him that

.  
Ezra’s very sure that this whole time travel thing may not be real that this is some imperial brainwashing thing maybe they sent a probe to brainwash the crew or used some long distance sith mind trick to lead them into a trap. Because that seems far more likely than Agent kriffing Kallus being a good guy.

  
No one seems to take him seriously though but they are all clearly insane or brainwashed at this point.

  
Kanan at least is taking this seriously and keeps checking to see if there is any disturbance in the force or if the others have been under the effect of some sith trick.

  
He hasn’t found anything yet but Ezra’s still convinced the force is broken right now so that’s probably why he can’t sense it.

  
He and Kanan weren’t effected by this weird probe because their Jedi clearly.

  
It’s the only explanation.

  
Sabine just laughs it off finding his panic amusing, Hera smiles at him and just says “you’ll see” and Zeb just shakes his head looking amused and worried and keeps pacing like he’s been doing for almost since the their first conversation and won’t seem to relax for even a moment.

  
He can’t even stop them from sending a signal that they know ISB will pick up, with a message that doesn't make sense...Hera just smirks and says "he'll get it also" he smirk widens leaning back "it'll mess with Thrawn when he shows up"

"...who the kriff is Thrawn?"

* * *

When the crew land on the planet Hera sends Sabine to go and find Agent Kallus, Zeb keeps trying to protest but Hera just tells him that “If I send you out I know neither you will be back for a while”

  
Zeb looks like he wants to protest but snaps his mouth shut ears twitching and sits down in the cargo hold watching the ramp as Sabine heads off Ezra following behind.  
Because if this is a trap Ezra’s got to be there to save Sabine in her still clearly mind tricked state while Kanan stays at the ship ready to protect from any inquisitor or ISB ambush.

  
When they find Agent Kallus…well he…he’s

  
Ezra’s not too sure how to describe it, he’s still in the dumb imperial uniform and has his bo-rifle but…he’s

  
Different.

  
The way he’s standing when they spot him the way he moves it’s…it’s not the same as it was the last time they saw him.

  
Ezra’s still trying to figure that out when Kallus spots them his eyes widen when they see Ezra, the same way the other crew did as well but before he say anything there a Mandalorian launching herself at the ISB agent punching his shoulder and then hugging him tightly.

  
It’s…the sight doesn’t make sense and makes even less sense when Kallus hugs Sabine back.

  
Ezra changes his hypotheses at this point, clearly he is the one who has lost his mind, and this is all some weird hallucination maybe he got hit other the head way to hard in the last fight. Yeah that’s got to be it.

* * *

His he’s clearly hallucinating this and none of this real theory is proven true to him when they get back to ship, Hera hugging Kallus also is just as unusually as when Sabine did…

  
But then Zeb.

  
If anything was going to prove he’d gone insane it’s when Zeb and Kallus meet, the Lasat and ISB agent hugging each other so tightly and then.

  
The force is broken and making Ezra insane because Zeb and Agent Kriffing Kallus are currently kissing.

  
A lot.

  
and they don't seem to be stopping anytime soon.g.

  
Sabine just laughs at him “hey at least you don’t have to watch them pining for each other this time round” she teases.

  
“Pining?” Ezra chokes out and gestures wildly at the pair “ What? They?? what?”

  
“All excellent questions” Kanan says slowly turning to Hera who ignores his look of utter confusion and just kisses him while grinning in amusement.

  
Ezra stares at Sabine again the Mandalorian grins back “don’t worry I already moved your stuff into Kanan’s room” she says patting his shoulder.

  
“What?” Kanan questions “wh…” the older Jedi trails off “oh…ok right yeah that…ok ah mental images no no”

  
Hera snorts kissing his cheek before walking off to start the ghost up.

  
Ezra doesn’t quite catch on at first…but walking down the hall later and hearing noises coming from the room he puts 2 and 2 together.

  
Kanan doesn’t mock him when he finds the older Jedi later and asks if he could please mind wipe him, please. Instead he explains he can’t…he’s already tried on himself.

* * *

Waking up the next day at first Ezra’s able to convince himself it’s all been a fever dream or hallucination…until he walks in and sees everyone at the table including Agent Kallus sitting between Zebs’ legs he Lasat resting his chin on top of the agents head, in clothes that are not his stuffy imperial uniform but loose so Ezra can see marks on his neck that confirm things Ezra does not want to think about.

  
He gestures towards the pair and just stutters out a “HOW?”

  
The others all look amused and Sabine leans back looking at the pair “well" she drawls out "it starts with 2 idiots getting stranded on an ice moon”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is very dumb, thank you very much for reading.


End file.
